


five shots of espresso, please. does it come with five love stories, too?

by kingnyoungie



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25498609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingnyoungie/pseuds/kingnyoungie
Summary: Taeil's coffee shop has its own fair share of regulars.What Taeil doesn't know, is how those regulars started dating each other.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Huang Ren Jun/Liu Yang Yang, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 23
Kudos: 262





	1. one: intro

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! one chapter would be dedicated per ship. hope i finish this. heh.
> 
> also, did y'all see yangyang's ig story with renjun? just what the fuck did yangyang do to convince renjun to pull that shit with him? hnggg my babies are very cute.
> 
> (oh and kun and ten's ig posts in suits. bitches are dead. im bitches.)
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie)

#### One.

* * *

Taeil likes to think that he has his shit together - he has a thriving local business in the form of a coffee shop, just as he graduated from college, his own comfortable apartment, and honestly, some great friends.

The coffee shop, though, that's his pride and joy. His _baby._ The fruit of his hard work and labour. Taeil's coffee shop, commonly known to college students as MoonCups, is truly a comfortable place to study and go on study dates. The ambience is something Taeil is _very_ proud of.

He likes to credit the ambience not only to the furnishings he decided for MoonCups, with lush, soft, velvety seats, and warm lighting. Plants adorn the room, shelves with books take up the walls, and local artists' works are showcased proudly. But besides that, he knows that _one_ of the biggest reasons for his coffee shop's success are his employees.

His baristas, Johnny and Kun are still both in college. Both took the job in order to gain some pocket money, but surprisingly enough, Taeil sees how dedicated to the job both baristas are. Taeil expected the college students to half-ass the job, but both Johnny and Kun take absolute pride in what they do.

Johnny, with his extremely friendly and outgoing personality, is always able to converse with the customers lightly. Most often than not, the customers leave with a smile on their face after a chat with Johnny and a cup of coffee in hand.

Kun on the other hand, may not be as outgoing as Johnny, but is equally as charming, with his gentle and dimpled smile. Kun made it a habit to smile at every customer, and in most cases, the customer absolutely swoons. It was easy to swoon for Kun, with a naturally caring disposition, a gentle and quiet sense of comfort wafts through every person as he smiles at them.

Jaehyun, a common regular and an aspiring barista at MoonCups, is also one of Taeil's most frequently-seen faces. Jaehyun usually sits around the coffee shop, observing the customers, or hanging around the two baristas. Taeil noticed how Jaehyun tends to be more comfortable with Johnny, but he's still quite close with Kun. Which, to Taeil, isn't much of a surprise. It seems like Kun just has _that_ inviting aura that entices you to open up to him and be comfortable with his presence. With Jaehyun and Johnny though, Taeil notices that they're much _too_ alike. Charming smiles and flirtatious remarks frequently exchanged and all that.

Taeil had other regulars, too.

Donghyuck, one of his (and Johnny's) personal favorites, who seems to brighten the room tenfold.

Taeyong, who in his utter shyness, would still smile warmly at Kun and Johnny when they try to initiate a conversation.

Doyoung, who albeit his stoic expression, was as gentle and caring as a bunny, doting on Donghyuck and Jeno, whenever an opportunity arises.

Yangyang, who alongside Donghyuck, has a penchant for mischief, yet Kun clearly adores the boy very much - the boy may be loud and curious, but he is just as genuine and kind as Kun.

Mark, an awkwardly endearing boy that Johnny and Jaehyun seems to find all too amusing.

Jaemin, who seems to egg Donghyuck and Yangyang's shenanigans. Not necessarily complicit, but not necessarily repulsed.

Jeno, all kind smiles and moons for eyes, who seems to be Doyoung's favorite, always observes his friends fondly.

Renjun, who always ensures that Donghyuck was studying alongside him, and not distracted by other things.

Ten, even though relatively new, has made the coffee shop his _artistic home,_ always seen with his ipad in hand.


	2. two: this is oddly domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kunten being yangyang's parents? realer than u think. if y'all havent noticed yet, all my fics are pretty much self-indulgent, lmao. 
> 
> honestly just love kunten cause they truly do bicker a lot and probably argue a lot but at the end of the day, they both want whats best for wayv and are willing to compromise. plus, despite everything, they help each other out.
> 
> kunten are so domestic too!! walking louis at night? peak domesticity, bros.
> 
> talk to me about anything on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/kingnyoungie)

#### Two.

* * *

It was a relatively slow day, Kun and Johnny thought. It was their shift together, one of the rarer times that neither of them were accompanied by Taeil. Not that Kun minded, of course. He and Johnny, Kun thought, were close enough. They’d hang out on Friday nights _sometimes,_ and even go eat dinner together after their shifts together.

But today, Kun hadn’t felt like interacting much with anyone. _At all._ His college workload was getting a bit too much for his liking. Being a music production major, it was usual for him to have submissions all the time. In fact, it would be weirder for him if he doesn’t have anything due for the week. But these past few weeks, its like Kun’s workload _doubled._ If previously he had submissions for at most three classes per week, now, he’s had submissions for all eight classes.

The bags under Kun’s eyes have not gone unnoticed, however. Johnny had nagged Kun to make sure Kun’s been getting enough sleep and eating well – the older quickly noticing Kun’s increased consumption of takeout food. Which for Johnny, was the first tell-tale sign that Kun was _struggling._ Kun would always be the first one to nag at Johnny for his _alarming_ reliance on takeout, so when Johnny saw Kun’s reliance on takeout, Johnny knew there was something _wrong._

Jaehyun and Johnny were in the middle of a hushed conversation about their own classes, when Jaehyun noticed Kun’s aloof state. Jaehyun was seated in his usual spot, the seat nearest to the baristas. Jaehyun had always kept both Johnny and Kun company (though Kun thinks its obviously _Johnny_ who he’s after) throughout their shifts without Taeil. Jaehyun likes helping around MoonCups when it gets too busy for Taeil, Johnny and Kun, too. With the amount of time Jaehyun spends in MoonCups and the _frequent_ help he provides, Kun wonders why Taeil hasn’t hired Jaehyun yet.

“Kun-hyung?” Jaehyun called out to Kun.

Kun looked towards Jaehyun and blinked thrice, staring at the younger man in front of him like a confused puppy.

“Oh, sorry? Were you guys saying something?” Kun asked Jaehyun and Johnny.

Johnny laughed lightly and Jaehyun smiled gently, but threw a worried glance to Kun.

“I was asking about your week. No offense, hyung, but you kind of look like hell,” the younger man stated, taking a sip of his Iced Americano.

Kun sighs, replying with, “None taken. Don’t just look like it either, feel like it too.”

Johnny faced Kun while leaning on the counter, showing Kun that Johnny’s attention was on him.

“You want to talk about it?” Johnny hummed, looking towards Kun to show that he was willing to listen to Kun rant.

Kun sighs heavily, and rests his back on the counter as well.

“My course work’s just being a _bitch_ , really,” Kun responds and both Johnny and Jaehyun chuckle at that.

“Aren’t you used to having submissions all the time, though, hyung?” Jaehyun asked, which Kun thinks was a good question, because Jaehyun would know about all his upcoming assignments. Considering that Kun talks to himself to remind him of his responsibilities, and Jaehyun is very much _aware_ of this habit.

“Yeah, but every one of my professors collectively decided they wanted to be a _pain in my ass_ and up the amount of submissions I have for each week,” Kun grumbled. He was aware that it was improbable that all his professors met up and discussed how they could all possibly _kill_ Kun, but Kun would rather think that than to think badly about his course.

“So the all-rounder _star student_ that professors always praise seem to have his moments too, huh?” Johnny teases Kun, and both Jaehyun and Johnny offer him a hearty chuckle.

“Stop it, hyung. I’m not really a star student, you know that,” Kun responds, glaring towards Johnny.

“So professors all over the campus haven’t been praising you and claiming you’re a music _prodigy_ , huh?” Johnny teases again, but behind the teasing, Kun knows that Johnny wasn’t envious but instead _excessively_ proud. Johnny would always introduce Kun as the “humble, intelligent, _music prodigy_ friend of mine.”

“Prodigy or not, you should take care of yourself better, hyung,” Jaehyun tells Kun gently, before chuckling and adding, “never thought _I’d_ be the one telling you _this,_ hyung. Always thought it’d be the other way around.”

“I will, I just need to budget my time more. Sorry for making you guys worry,” Kun says, sad tone present in his usually warm voice.

“Kun, no need to say sorry for worrying us. We’d always worry about you, anyway,” Johnny smiled.

“Kun-ge!” Yangyang entered MoonCups, with so much enthusiasm that Kun thinks Yangyang was _hopping_ his way over.

Johnny looks at Kun, as if to ask if Kun would like Johnny to take over the counter, seeing as he may be a bit _too_ tired to deal with Yangyang’s antics. Kun smiles softly to show Johnny that it was fine. How could Kun ever avoid one of his _babies_? Yangyang had always been like a younger brother to him, ever since Kun met the younger at the playground. They had been neighbors and even went to the same school together.

“Hi Yang,” Kun greets the younger softly, giving him a soft smile.

“Oh, hi Johnny-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung,” Yangyang greets the other two men at the counter, and both of them gave him a smile and a small “hi.”

Yangyang takes a good look at Kun, and Yangyang’s face visibly drops.

“Ge, you look really tired. Have you been sleeping, _at all_?” Yangyang asks him, in a very _accusatory_ tone.

“Well…” Kun trails off, not entirely sure how he’d tell Yangyang he hasn’t been sleeping, when Kun was very vocal about not letting the younger rely on all-nighters.

“Don’t worry about it, Yangyang, we’ve already lectured your _Kun-ge_ here, that even prodigies need rest,” Johnny smiles, amusement playing at his lips, knowing full well that despite the younger’s teasing lilt towards Kun, Yangyang was _very_ worried.

“Hmm, thanks hyung. Was kind of worried about how I’ll nag Kun-ge to rest, but thankfully you’ve done all the nagging for me,” Yangyang replies, with an absolutely _shit-eating_ grin that Kun just laughs.

“I don’t think that would stop you from nagging Kun-hyung again, though, Yang,” Jaehyun adds and Kun rolls his eyes.

Yangyang’s grin grows even bigger, as he responds to Jaehyun with “you’re absolutely right, hyung.”

Yangyang turns to face Kun, and Kun has a small smile on his face. Seeing Yangyang being as bright as ever has given him _some_ strength, which he’s thankful for.

“Ge, I’m meeting another ge from dance. He’ll order for us when he gets here,” Yangyang tells Kun.

Kun nods and asks, “is this the guy you’ve told me about last time?”

“Yup, its Ten-ge. I’ll just sit at my usual spot, okay? Also, join us after your shift please?” Yangyang pleads, releasing the _big guns_. Yangyang was looking at him wide _puppy_ eyes and a small pout.

Kun _is_ a weak, _weak_ man.

“Alright, I’ll meet the gege I have to fight off for your affection,” Kun teases Yangyang and Yangyang snorts.

“Somehow, I think I’d have to fight Ten-ge for _your_ attention.”

Yangyang grins wickedly, and Kun, honest to god, _shudders_. _What could that demon child be planning?_ Kun thought, as Yangyang _hopped_ towards his table.

Taeil had become more lenient on both Johnny and Kun when working at MoonCups. Whenever it’s a slow day without customers, Taeil lets them get away with doing schoolwork at the counter. After all, Taeil knows that both Johnny and Kun’s priorities are being students first.

So, as Johnny and Jaehyun were chatting away, Kun sat and decided to start ahead with his workload. He was quietly humming along Johnny’s MoonCups playlist, as he worked on his assignment for his songwriting class. The subject for the song must be something that reminds Kun of _warmth_ , and what better thing to talk about than coffee? The warmth and comfort coffee can provide _every_ struggling college student.

“Hi,” a small voice disturbed Kun’s thought process, but it wasn’t necessarily a _bad_ thing, Kun thinks. Specially since a cute stranger was standing right in front of him.

Kun stands up and flashes the stranger what Taeil calls ‘Kun’s Customer Service Smile.’

“What can I get you?” Kun asks the stranger, smile still very much in place.

“Yangyang said you’d know his _usual_ order, and I’ll be getting an iced caramel macchiato, please,” the stranger says, and smiles back at Kun. And oh, Kun is reminded that he _is_ a weak man.

“Alright, that would be a combined total of 8700 won,” Kun says, as he punches in the number for the order. “Ten, right?” Kun asks, as he’s reminded of who Yangyang was meeting up with.

“Ah, yeah, that’s me. I’m guessing you’re Kun?” Ten asks, a teasing smile that reminds him of Yangyang. _That’s where Yangyang picked that up from,_ Kun thinks.

“I can call you when your drinks are done, Ten,” Kun says softly, as he begins to work on Ten and Yangyang’s order.

“Hmm, I’d rather stay and converse with you than Yangyang, he’s on a call with his classmate for a project, I think. If you wouldn’t mind, of course,” Ten responds, and Kun notices that Ten is _forward._ Kun hasn’t decided whether he likes it, or if it’ll be the cause of his death.

“I don’t really mind,” Kun replies with a chuckle, though still focused on making the drinks.

“Yangyang’s told me all about you. He adores you so much,” Ten muses, and Kun, in confusion looks at him for a moment.

“Hmm? Did I hear that right? Yangyang _adores_ me?” Kun laughed, proceeding with what he’s doing, but humming towards Ten to continue what he was saying.

Kun knows Yangyang appreciates him – Yangyang just had a different way of showing it, Kun thought. Yangyang, despite the relentless teasing, was always the first one to notice a change in Kun’s behavior. Yangyang would always listen to his songs and provide constructive criticism and praise him and reassure him, when he feels down.

“Yeah. I think I pretty much know your entire life story with the amount of stuff he boasts about you,” Ten snorts.

“He talks about you, too,” Kun says, in an attempt to curve Yangyang’s favoritism. But Kun thought Ten wasn’t stating it because Ten was envious – it was just him stating the facts.

“I’m sure he does,” Ten says as he rolls his eyes with a fond smile, “but it’s different with how he talks about you. Yangyang – he teases you a lot, doesn’t he? But trust me, behind all the teasing, there’s _overflowing_ adoration. He always talks about how you’re the _epitome_ of kindness, and how you _pretty much_ raise him with your own bare hands.”

“Well, with the amount of time we spent together growing up, I _did_ kind of raise him,” Kun laughs, but then adds, “Thanks for the reassurance, though. Kind of need all the reassurance I can get right now,” Kun laughs lightly, pointing his head towards his assignments.

Ten smiles at him brightly, and goes silent for a moment.

“He probably got that from me,” Ten says out of nowhere.

“Got what from you?” Kun looks up from what he’s doing, and throws a look of confusion towards Ten.

Ten giggles, and says, “The habit of teasing someone I _really_ like.”

“Ah, well, Yangyang’s always been _endearingly_ annoying. Maybe your presence just increased it a _bit,”_ Kun teases Ten, a playful grin settles on his dimpled face.

“Ten-ge! Stop flirting with Kun-ge and start talking _to me!_ ” Yangyang whined, which _maybe_ triggered a blush to settle on Kun’s face.

“Well, your drinks are here anyway,” Kun says shyly, as he pushes the tray towards Ten.

“Don’t go shy on me now, _Kunkun._ Sorry, would like to flirt with you more too, but can’t have the _baby_ throw tantrums because of the wait, right?” Ten jokes, and Kun blushes even more deeply.

“Kun-ge! Your shift ends in ten minutes, you can join us then! Don’t even try to lie your way out of this, I’ve got your schedule memorized,” Yangyang says a little bit _too_ proudly.

Kun laughs and nods towards them, which judging by the way Yangyang is smiling, is enough affirmation.

Kun cleans up behind the counter, and he doesn’t notice Johnny and Jaehyun’s shared looks and smiles.

\--

Shortly after Kun’s shift, he joins Yangyang and Ten. He finds out more things about the Thai in front of him, and they fall into easy banter. It felt like they had known each other for _years._ The conversation was easy, and Kun was positively endeared by how excited Yangyang was having his two geges meet.

Yangyang had gone off on a tangent about this one group project he really enjoyed making the past week, and Kun noticed how Ten encourages Yangyang to animatedly talk about his days for the recent week. Ten would tease Yangyang too, but the younger would always have a witty retort in hand to return to the older. Kun would laugh at their exchange, thankful that for once, he _isn’t_ the one to fall victim into Yangyang’s teasing.

Yangyang’s phone vibrates in the midst of Ten’s rant against one of his _blatantly_ homophobic professors, and Yangyang immediately apologizes to both Ten and Kun.

“Donghyuckie just texted me, and he needs me to do something. Roommate duties,” Yangyang pouts, as he types out a response to Donghyuck.

“What’s the emergency, you both ran out of peaches on your Animal Crossing island?” Kun snorts and teases the younger.

“Well…” Yangyang trails off, and smiles brightly at both his geges, as he fixes his stuff.

Ten and Kun laugh with their whole chests, endeared by both Donghyuck and Yangyang’s domesticity.

“Go on, we’ll be fine,” Ten urges Yangyang, and Kun just smiles.

“I’ll be off, then. Bye geges!” Yangyang says, as he all but _zooms_ towards his dorm.

Kun and Ten resume with their conversation and talk about a lot of things.

Kun and Ten seem to fall into banter and disagreements more than they do with agreements. Kun was the type to choose a water type starter in pokemon, while Ten vehemently disagreed with his choices – saying that fire was the _superior_ starter. While Kun preferred tea, Ten ran on coffee. They had a lot of disagreements but _somehow,_ they always ended up in a compromise. When Kun and Ten couldn’t agree about which starter was superior, they both agreed that grass isn’t exactly the _strongest._

That isn’t to say that they had absolutely nothing in common, though.

For example, both men agreed that Friends was _way_ better than How I Met Your Mother. They also had a shared love for Yangyang, as much as they try to hide it. But most importantly, both of them had felt an attraction towards the other – and felt an overwhelming need to ask for the other’s number.

So Ten, being the more forward of the two, asked for Kun’s number.

Who was Kun to say no?

* * *

**_Unknown Number_ **

**+xx-xxxx-xxxx1:** hey is this kun? It’s me, ten

 **+xx-xxxx-xxxx2:** yeah it is (´• ω •`)ﾉ

 **tenten:** wanna go for dinner tomorrow? just so we’re clear, it’s a date (^.~)☆

 **kunkun:** well you already baby and dote on yangyang as much as i do. i wouldn’t mind grabbing dinner with my co-parent (^.~)

 **tenten:** well yangyang deserves to be babied and adored because he was raised to be such a fine young man by you

 **kunkun:** you passed the test with flying colors, im truly impressed and thus, will shove aside all attempts of self-preservation and fully cooperate on our date tomorrow

 **tenten:** huh

 **tenten:** smart IS the new sexy

 **tenten:** is it weird if I say that what u said turned me on?

 **kunkun:** very

 **kunkun:** but then again, i’ve always liked my men a little bit weird

 **kunkun:** you’re good, baby ; )

 **tenten:** JADJHAGWHJG

 **tenten:** wTF YANGYANG TOLD ME U WERE SHY AND U WERENT THIS FORWARD WITH FLIRTING

 **kunkun:** well, yangyang is wrong, babe

 **tenten:** well i could see that

 **kunkun:** do u not like it? me being flirty and forward and stuff? (/ω＼)

 **tenten:** oMG NOOOO I LOVE IT BABYYY

 **tenten:** its just,,, ur making my heart hurt too much, baby

 **tenten:** one minute ur the cutest being in the entire universe with ur dimpled smile and cuteass kaomojis and the next ur calling me baby u R KILLING ME QIAN KUN

 **kunkun:** ill be killing u with love and murdering u with affection, probably

 **tenten:** oh my god c u t i e

 **tenten:** also lmao im in yangyang and donghyuck’s dorm for an animal crossing party so hes beside me and he has something to say

 **tenten:** kun-ge i love u but i am about to slap you and ten-ge if u use me again in ur weird flirting shenanigans

 **kunkun:** sigh they grow up so fast, ten

 **tenten:** KUN-GE STOP

 **kunkun:** yangyang used to cry to me about his crushes, i was even the first person he called crying when he experienced his first heartbreak. sometimes i can still hear the ghost of his youthful spirit…

 **tenten:** kUN-GE

 **kunkun:** sigh…

 **tenten:** DAD

 **kunkun:** oh so now you recognize me as the parental figure that i am to you? brat

 **tenten:** DADDY

 **tenten:** that wasn’t yangyang

 **tenten:** i mean, the one calling you daddy. that was me, ten. the boy that wants to date u and take ur cute ass to dinner tomorrow

 **kunkun:** omg ten ur so annoying and cute and god ur making it very hard for me to not smooch u on the first date

 **tenten:** remember how i said yangyang took after my habit of annoying the people that i like until they like me back

 **tenten:** now you have first-hand experience ; )


	3. no luck? guess not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not exactly the most familiar with dotae, but i still really like their dynamics. at least from what i've seen so far. they're so cute and similar with kunten, i feel like they always tease each other but they truly do care for each other deeply. 
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter 
> 
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

####  Three. 

* * *

It was a rainy Saturday afternoon, and frankly, Taeyong didn’t really want to spend it in MoonCups, typing out an assignment for his Philosophy class on Monday. He would honestly much rather have spent it in his dorm room, playing Animal Crossing and making sure his island looks up to par with Ten’s landscaping skills.

But unfortunately for him, here he was, in the front door of his favorite coffee shop, laptop bag on his back, and his textbooks in hand. Taeyong opens the door to the coffee shop and he was greeted with a _very_ unexpected sight.

The shop was _packed._ Which wouldn’t be a surprise, if it was finals week or if it was a Friday afternoon. But _no_ , it was a Saturday afternoon, and a rainy one at that. Taeyong scans the shop for an empty table or even an empty seat, but because he had _absolutely no_ luck, there weren’t any open tables.

Taeyong let out a defeated sigh, but proceeded to the counter anyways. If he wasn’t going to be able to sit down and enjoy his time at his favorite café, might as well order his favorite drink and just try his best at the campus library.

“Hey Taeyong,” the gentle giant behind the counter named Johnny greets the defeated man.

“Hey Johnny,” Taeyong greets, as he nears the counter.

Taeyong notices that Kun, Johnny and Taeil were all working the counter – which was unusual for Saturday afternoons, but Taeyong guesses it was necessary by the sheer _volume_ of the customers present.

“Your favorite?” Johnny asks Taeyong, a gentle smile still graces his features, despite the visible tiredness from what Taeyong guesses is the job and his course workload.

“Yeah, but for to-go please,” Taeyong nods, and hands over his card for Johnny to swipe.

“You _aren’t_ staying today?” Johnny asks, a look of confusion visible on his face.

Taeyong laughs, “There’s no open table in sight, Johnny.”

“Oh! Are you willing to share? My friend Doyoung, there’s an empty seat beside him. He’s also a regular, and he’s quiet and probably willing to give up some of his work space,” Johnny says, pointing to a table where a stoic black-haired attractive man was seated.

“I wouldn’t want to be a bother, don’t worry about it, Johnny. I’ll be able to handle an afternoon in the library, anyways,” Taeyong politely declines.

It wasn’t necessarily a _lie_ , but Taeyong also thinks he may be unable to focus if he was seated next to a man who looked like _that._

“It’ll be fine, I promise! The only reason people don’t ask for the seat beside him is because people are way _too_ intimidated to ask, but if someone asked nicely, I’m pretty sure he wouldn’t mind. Doyoung’s really nice and he’d probably appreciate the company, too, trust me on that, Taeyong,” Johnny smiles before adding, “I can even help you ask him, if you’d like. I’ll tell him you’re my friend, too.”

“There’s no need for that, Johnny. I’ll ask him myself, instead.” Taeyong responds with a small smile, knowing that Johnny will be very persistent about the entire thing.

Taeyong was such a frequent regular at MoonCups that he was able to befriend all three baristas. He was the closest to Johnny, considering they were of the same age, but there was also a time when Kun joined him after his shift, so Taeyong considers Kun someone he’s close with, as well.

Taeyong remembers the first time Johnny formally introduced Taeyong to Kun, and Taeyong had a mini _freak-out_. Taeyong had known about Kun, mostly because the latter was popular not only for being a music prodigy, but also because he was insanely kind _and_ attractive. Everyone on campus _probably_ had a crush on the man. _Specially in the Arts department_ , Taeyong notes. Despite that, Kun had always been _extremely_ humble and mostly kept to himself and his group of friends. Probably another reason why everyone likes him.

But aside from that, Taeyong was a massive fan of Kun’s music. Kun would often post his favorite submissions for his classes on his soundcloud, and everyone on campus would wait for the campus _prodigy’s_ posts. Taeyong would clean his dorm room with Kun’s piano arrangements and dance to Kun’s rnb-inspired solo projects. So, the freak-out was called for, Taeyong would like to think.

When Taeyong had gotten over the _freak-out_ , he immediately gushed over Kun and told Kun that he was a massive fan, and Kun just blushed. Taeyong remembers how he internally cooed at Kun, and how he thought that Kun is _in fact,_ an angel sent from above.

Now, Taeyong and Kun were close enough to the extent that Kun calls him “hyung” and Taeyong could dote on him as an older brother would.

But now, Taeyong is reminded of having to ask the _intimidatingly attractive_ man seated on the table near the counter.

Johnny hands Taeyong his drink with a smile, and Taeyong mutters a small ‘thanks’ before he walks over to the table.

Taeyong coughs, trying to gain the attention of the man seated in front of him.

“Excuse me?” Taeyong asks.

The man stops what he was reading and looks up at Taeyong with bright _doe_ eyes and Taeyong had to stop himself from cooing.

“Hi, uh, sorry, were you there for long?” the man says, and sits up straighter.

“Not really, I was just gonna ask if the seat beside you was empty?” Taeyong asks.

“Ah, it is, you can sit there if you’d like,” the man says with a wide grin on his face that Taeyong _swears_ can light up the entire room, and he makes up some room for Taeyong.

“Thank you, I promise I’ll be quiet. I just really have to finish this Philo essay for Monday,” Taeyong explains, and smiles a gentle smile at the man.

“Understandable. I have a two-hundred page reading due on Tuesday, too. College is indeed a _bitch._ I’m Doyoung, by the way,” Doyoung says in an understanding tone, the warm smile on his face was unmissable.

“I’m Taeyong, and actually, Johnny was the one to tell me the seat next to you was available,” Taeyong explained lightly, and he hears Doyoung snort at that.

“As expected, Johnny-hyung would do that. Normally people don’t ask to share with me, even when I make it painfully obvious that the seat next to me was empty. I’m too intimidating, Johnn-hyung said. Glad he offered you the seat next to me, though. If I’m being honest, suffering through this reading alone isn’t exactly the most enjoyable – suffering with someone, though, at least it would be _bearable_ ,” Doyoung explains with a chuckle.

“Johnny _did_ say that you _probably needed_ someone to suffer with, too,” Taeyong laughs.

“Johnny-hyung is _kind of_ right. Are you the same age as Johnny-hyung?” Doyoung asked Taeyong, as Taeyong settles his stuff on his side of the table.

“Ah, yeah, I am,” Taeyong confirms, now setting up his laptop.

“That makes you my hyung, then, Taeyong-hyung,” Doyoung announces, and Taeyong just smiles and mutters a small ‘okay.’

“Honestly, I think I’ve seen you around the café, but I’m not too sure, hyung. Are you a regular here as well, hyung?” Doyoung asks, stretching his hands then, taking a break from his intense reading.

“Yeah, I am. I usually sit on that table, too,” Taeyong says, as he points the table opposite of them that was currently occupied by two college girls who were studying as well.

“Ah, that figures. I’ll let you start on that essay then, hyung,” Doyoung says, as he nods towards Taeyong’s open laptop.

“Alright, good luck with your readings too, Doyoung,” Taeyong mumbles, as the younger buries his nose on his textbook once more.

\--

It had been two hours when Taeyong decided he needed to give his eyes a break. The essay was being a _bitch_ to finish, and it’s totally _not_ because of the fact that Doyoung was seated next to Taeyong.

Taeyong stops looking at his laptop and stretches his arms out. He glances over to Doyoung and sees the younger completely immersed on his readings. Taeyong finds the younger man _completely_ adorable as he was reading his textbook. Taeyong notices how bunny-like the younger man was – the younger’s nose would scrunch when he couldn’t understand a part of the text and his grin was absolutely wide and very much screamed ‘bunny.’

Taeyong had to physically stop himself from cooing over the younger man and he decides to stand up and stretch.

“Doyoung,” Taeyong nudged the younger man.

“Hyung?” the younger looked up at him, a look of confusion spread out on his _adorable_ face.

“I’m going to the counter to order. You want anything?” Taeyong asks.

“I’m good, hyung. Thank you, though,” Doyoung replies, immediately returning his focus on his textbook.

Taeyong has an innate _need_ to take care of the people younger than him. He doesn’t really know where this came from and how it started, but even with the younger man that he’s only met that day, the need was even stronger.

So, Taeyong walks over to the counter, and he decides to order two slices of chocolate cake for him and Doyoung. If Doyoung doesn’t eat his, then he wouldn’t really mind satisfying his sweet tooth.

“Taeyong-hyung, hi. What can I get you?” now, it was Kun who greeted Taeyong and both Kun’s dimples were on show, and Taeyong had the urge to squeeze Kun’s _cheekies._ He doesn’t act on that urge, though.

“Hi, Kun. I’d like two slices of chocolate cake, please,” Taeyong smiles and hands Kun his card.

As Kun prepares the two slices of cake, Kun initiated small talk and said, “Glad you were able to find an empty seat, hyung. The café’s packed today, and we have no idea why.”

“Actually, I’m sharing the table with Johnny’s friend,” Taeyong responds as he watches Kun prepare his order.

“You’re sharing the table with Doyoungie?” Kun asks, and Taeyong wonders if Kun knows everyone as well. Knowing that Johnny could be very chatty with all the regulars, Taeyong thinks that it would be impossible for Kun to not know about them as well.

“Yeah, I am, I just decided to get us a snack and get a break from my essay,” Taeyong responds.

“Well, enjoy the cake, hyung! I chose the one with the most icing for you,” Kun gives Taeyong the tray, and sends a wink to his direction.

The Taeyong five months ago would have probably dropped the cake to swoon at Kun, his _crush_. But getting to know Kun made Taeyong realize how much he needs to protect the younger man from the _harsh_ realities of the world and awakened a very brotherly love to come out of him. So instead, he thanked the younger man and laughed, walking towards his and Doyoung’s table.

“Doyoung, I still bought you a slice of chocolate cake. No one can ever turn down chocolate cake,” Taeyong says teasingly, as he brings one of the plates in front of Doyoung.

“You didn’t have to though, hyung,” Doyoung hurriedly says with wide eyes and a small pout.

“But I wanted to, so eat up,” Taeyong responds, as he takes a bite of the chocolate cake as well.

Doyoung knew that there was no point in arguing, so he gratefully accepted the slice, and smiled at Taeyong.

“Thank you, hyung,” Doyoung thanks him with a wide smile.

\--

After their break, Taeyong and Doyoung went off to continue their tasks.

Taeyong has to admit, working with Doyoung has made him _somewhat_ more productive than usual.

Taeyong _doesn’t_ think its potentially because of him wanting to impress the man seated next to him. To _show_ that he could be _responsible_ and _studious._ No, that’s not it.

Taeyong would type away on his laptop, writing up his essay about Plato and all of the earliest philosophers, while Doyoung would silently read about psychology. Doyoung would periodically highlight some of the key words with a pastel yellow highlighter, and Taeyong thinks that the color absolutely suits the younger man. Sometimes, Doyoung would put a sticky note with some notes or words of his own next to a piece of the text. The sticky note was also pastel yellow.

Doyoung was a comforting presence, Taeyong notices.

Doyoung didn’t have to talk to radiate a naturally caring aura. Taeyong even wonders why he thought the other man was intimidating, in the first place.

Doyoung would give him little words of encouragement from time to time, and make Taeyong laugh at something the younger said when the younger notices Taeyong’s typing sounds to become more aggressive.

Taeyong _really really_ liked having Doyoung sit beside him and work alongside him.

Taeyong thinks that he wouldn’t mind having to submit ten-thousand-word essays if Doyoung was seated right next to him.

\--

“Ah, I’m finally done for the day, hyung,” Doyoung announces, as he stretches his body and cracks his knuckles, while breathing a deep sigh of relief.

“Hmm, I’m actually done, too,” Taeyong says, as he blinks his eyes quickly, checking over the number of words for the last time.

Taeyong saves his document and proceeds to shut down his laptop. He closes his eyes for a few seconds, taking a deep breath, and opens his eyes again. He rolls his neck to stretch and he shuts his laptop close.

Doyoung was now fixing his stuff in his bag and Taeyong was doing the same.

The older man definitely was intrigued by the man beside him, and he doesn’t know if he can forgive himself if he doesn’t invite the younger for dinner.

“Hey, do you want to grab some dinner with me? It’s okay if you can’t, just really wanted to extend the invitation to you. You’d have to grab dinner, anyway,” Taeyong asks, as he stands up and grabs his bag.

Doyoung looks at him, and stands up as well.

“Let’s go then, hyung. Where do you have in mind?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have y'all seen the bad alive eng version mv? that shit killed me, bro. i mean yangyang's hip thrusts? nope, that didnt happen. didnt see it. yangyang serving vocals, though? we love to see it.
> 
> (kun's hip thrusts? killed me.)
> 
> also, ive been seeing a lot of people saying how the lyrics have a misogynistic implication and analyzing the lyrics completely (even the dime a dozen line) wasn't really misogynistic. i understand why it could be misunderstood and misinterpreted that way, but i really dont think thats the case. also, people can't be mad about grownass men singing about sex. why would y'all even?? it isnt even inherently sexualizing women, which is a common subject in western rap music, and that should be more alarming.


	4. help?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on a roll, babyyyyy. been updating a lot recently. kind of have to since i wont be as active when school starts again :((
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

#### Four.

* * *

  
**Hyuck, Yangles**   


**Yangles:** yo hyuck

**Hyuck:** what

**Yangles:** r u still in class

**Hyuck:** no, class just ended. wbu?

**Yangles:** u dont have any plans for the day?

**Hyuck:** nah i was just about to go home and play. y?

**Yangles:** xuxi-ge and i have a project we need help with ://

**Hyuck:** aite as long as it isnt calc u kno i failed that shit

**Yangles:** no offense but i probably wouldnt have gone to u for math help lmao

**Hyuck:** none taken

**Yangles:** head straight to MoonCups nd were gonna discuss the proj

**Hyuck:** i’m walking towards MoonCups now

**Hyuck:** what class is the proj for btw

**Yangles:** music theory :D

**Hyuck:** wtf yang ur a dance major with a soundcloud u do not have music theory as a class

**Hyuck:** neither does xuxi-hyung tf

**Hyuck:** LIU YANGYANG IVE MEMORISED UR SCHEDULE BITCH U DONT HAVE THAT CLASS

**Hyuck:** liU YANGYANG WHAT ARE U UP TO IM SHAKINGAJKSDFJK

* * *

Donghyuck sighs deeply as he thinks about what his _lovely_ roommate is up to. Don’t get him wrong, he absolutely adores Liu Yangyang with all his heart – they match very well as roommates. They spend lazy weekends running around Animal Crossing and visiting each other’s islands, they would do their grocery shopping together, and hell, they even go to frat parties together. He and Yangyang were _quite_ the _duo_ as Kun-hyung and Johnny-hyung would say.

_Devil spawns,_ Jaehyun-hyung would call them.

_Domestic Devil Spawns,_ Yangyang and Donghyuck would correct him.

But in times like this, where instead of Yangyang and Donghyuck becoming accomplices in _whatever the hell Yangyang was up to,_ Donghyuck was at the receiving end of the anxiety and nerves that the younger would spread with his _tricks_ instead, Donghyuck just wanted to pull his hair out.

_I’m probably overthinking this,_ Donghyuck convinces himself

Afterall, what’s new with his _intelligent and fully capable_ roommate asking for his help on a school project when it was usually the other way around? _Absolutely nothing._

Donghyuck sees the MoonCups sign from afar and he mentally prepares for what Yangyang is about to ask of him.

He walks slowly, appreciating the gentle breeze and warm afternoon glow that touches his skin.

Donghyuck had a pretty good class prior to this. The professor was extremely passionate about the subject, which meant that the class was enjoyable to many. Plus, it was his _favorite_ subject.

Donghyuck finds himself calming down from whatever anxiety Liu Yangyang had brought him and he strides towards the café.

He opens the door and smiles widely at the people behind the counter. Taeil and Johnny were on duty at the counter, and Donghyuck could see Kun fixing his stuff as he prepares to leave for his next class.

Donghyuck walks towards the counter before approaching Yangyang’s usual table, which is okay since they haven’t noticed his arrival yet, and immediately throws himself over the counter to greet Taeil in a warm embrace.

“Hi Hyuck,” Taeil chuckles in surprise, and hugs the younger back immediately.

“Hi hyung,” the younger energetically responds, before pulling back and then leaning over once more to hug the taller male next to Taeil.

“Johnny-hyuuuung,” Donghyuck drawls out the ‘hyung’ in greeting, and the taller male laughs fondly at him.

Johnny enveloped Donghyuck in his arms, hugging him quite tightly, until the younger groaned from not being able to breathe.

Johnny let go of him, and they hear a soft chuckle ring out right next to them.

“Kun-hyung!” Donghyuck says and immediately tackles the older male in a hug as well.

Kun hugs him back and ruffles his hair fondly, leaving Donghyuck with a small pout as Kun laughs.

“I’ll be heading out now though, guys. Don’t wanna be late. Yangyang’s in his usual table,” Kun grins as he points to the table, and s _omehow,_ Donghyuck feels like Kun knows what Yangyang was up to.

The three men wave good bye to the Chinese male, and they watch as the Chinese male walks up to Yangyang and ruffles his hair to bid his farewell. Yangyang and Xuxi both say something to Kun in Mandarin, and Kun laughs, as he steps out of the café.

Donghyuck faces Johnny and was about to open his mouth to order his usual Iced Americano, but Johnny shuts him up quickly.

“You actually don’t have to order. Yangyang already ordered for you,” Johnny smiled, absolutely endeared by the fact that both of the younger males are _so_ in tune with each other that they’ve got each other’s orders memorized.

“Ah, alright hyung. By the way, where’s Jaehyun-hyung?” Donghyuck asks, as he scans the café for the other regular.

“He has class,” Taeil responded, as he was typing away in his laptop. Probably doing some _business-y_ things that Donghyuck would _never_ understand.

“Hyuck!” a loud voice calls for him, and Donghyuck remembers why he was in MoonCups in the first place.

Donghyuck faces the table where Yangyang was seated, and he grins to greet the group as he walks towards them.

Donghyuck notices a vaguely familiar _and cute_ face seated with both Yangyang and Xuxi.

Donghyuck tries to remember where he’s seen the face, but his thoughts were immediately cut off by a _six-foot puppy_ standing up and tackling him in a warm hug.

Donghyuck immediately goes soft against Xuxi’s warm embrace and he smiles into the taller’s chest, speaking out muffled greetings as his face was against Xuxi’s chest.

Xuxi pulls away and gives him a mega-watt smile and Donghyuck finds himself returning the smile.

Donghyuck met Xuxi through Yangyang, since the older was one of Yangyang’s closest friends. Yangyang and a bunch of other Chinese students stuck together and became a very tight-knit group of friends that would meet up most Saturday nights for dinner at Kun’s off-campus apartment.

Donghyuck was always welcome to join them, since he was apparently an ‘honorary member’ of the group, having been close to Yangyang, Xuxi and Kun.

Actually, Donghyuck and Xuxi became close because of the first time Yangyang brought him over for dinner with Kun and the rest of their friend group. The two hit it off well with both their loud presence, and Xuxi was always receptive of Donghyuck’s clinginess and antics.

“Xuxi stop hogging Hyuck’s attention,” Yangyang scolds, and Xuxi immediately retreats and apologizes.

“Hyuck, this is Mark-hyung, he’s Xuxi-ge’s roommate and batch mate,” Yangyang points to the _vaguely familiar_ face and Donghyuck shoots him a grin.

“Hi, I’m Mark Lee,” the other man shyly says and Donghyuck is positively endeared.

He does have a soft spot for _awkward_ boys.

“Lee Donghyuck, but you can call me Hyuck, too,” Donghyuck replies and grins widely.

Donghyuck takes a seat next to Yangyang and Yangyang slides Donghyuck’s drink towards him.

“Okay, Hyuck, so I know you’re confused and all, so Xuxi-ge will explain what’s going to happen,” Yangyang says, encouraging Xuxi to take charge of the conversation and explain what’s happening to the newly-arrived boy with them.

“Hyuck, Mark’s my roommate and he has the same course as Kun-ge. For one of his classes, he has to write and produce as a song for his project,” Xuxi explains, and Donghyuck sips his drink, taking a look to see Mark’s shy face glancing towards Xuxi, watching him explain the situation.

Donghyuck lets out a little ‘hmm’ to urge Xuxi to continue.

“He needs someone to sing for him, and frankly, you have the best voice I’ve heard, so when Mark told me he needed a vocal, my first thought was to ask you,” Xuxi finishes, and he gives Donghyuck a big smile.

Donghyuck blushes, but thanks Xuxi for the compliment.

“The best voice? When a whole Qian Kun exists?” Donghyuck scoffs, but laughs at the older male still.

Donghyuck sees Mark smile shyly, and Donghyuck’s heart skips a beat.

“Why me, though? I mean, Kun-hyung would probably be okay with it, too. Yangyang could even do it! I mean Yangyang says he prefers rapping, but I can tell you that his vocals are getting good, too,” Donghyuck says pointing towards his roommate.

“While I appreciate the fact that you’re saying that my voice is improving when all you’ve been doing in our dorm is to tell me I sing like a dying cat, you’re still better than me, Hyuck. With that skill and technique, as Kun-ge likes to put it, you’re _clearly_ better,” Yangyang laughs.

Xuxi and Mark both laugh as well, and this leaves Donghyuck with small pout to settle on his lips.

Xuxi coos and pinches Donghyuck’s cheeks, rambling about how cute Donghyuck was.

If Donghyuck didn’t know any better, he’d think Xuxi would be flirting with him – but Donghyuck _knew_ better, and Donghyuck knows that Xuxi was just as affectionate as he was when it comes to his friends.

Mark smiles gently and involves himself in the conversation, “Actually, Donghyuck, I’ve heard your voice in one of Yangyang’s soundcloud tracks.”

Donghyuck looks at Mark with confusion written all over his face, and he just stares at Mark curiously.

“It’s true that Xuxi told me about you, and Yangyang was over our dorm at that time, so he let me listen to the soundcloud track he was working on with you,” Mark told Donghyuck, and Donghyuck nods his head in understanding.

“Mark-hyung pretty much _fell in love_ with your voice when he heard it,” Yangyang snorts, with the grin that Donghyuck was all-too familiar with.

It was the grin that usually presented itself when Yangyang had a _masterplan_. Yangyang’s masterplans weren’t inherently bad or good, they were usually neutral – but _outside forces_ would influence the outcome, hence why some would go _very good_ while others would be _very bad._

That’s when it clicks in Donghyuck’s mind. Yangyang was usually the guy he went to parties with – the guy who knows his type in men just as much as he’s got Donghyuck’s schedule and coffee order memorized. Yangyang knows his type is _endearingly awkward_ men who are way _too creative_ for the world.

_Damn you, Liu Yangyang,_ Donghyuck thinks. Yangyang knows way too much about everything.

Mark splutters at Yangyang’s statement, and a deep blush decorates his otherwise pale face. At this point, Xuxi was laughing with his entire chest.

“I really like your voice though,” Mark shyly says.

“I mean from a music student’s standpoint, the your tone and vocal color is absolutely unique and it would fit the song I have so well,” Mark explains further, and Donghyuck just wants to say yes then and there because it was far too _cute_ to see Mark stumble over his words because of being flustered.

“Well, what’s in it for me?” Donghyuck smirks and asks.

Donghyuck really wouldn’t mind, he’s done recordings before for Yangyang’s casual soundcloud tracks and Kun’s projects alike. Plus, he’s done with 90% of his course work, since he and Yangyang decided to start early this semester, so they’d have more time to party and have fun at the latter part of the semester.

But for some reason, his mind just wanted to tease the older man in front of him and see him _flustered._

“Besides Xuxi-ge and I’s eternal gratefulness?” Yangyang says, immediately pulling the wide _puppy_ eyes Yangyang knows he’s weak for.

Donghyuck looks over to Xuxi and _absolutely regrets_ doing so, because now, he’s faced with Xuxi’s wide _puppy_ eyes, too.

Donghyuck groans, and both Yangyang and Xuxi cheer triumphantly. Mark had a confused look in his face, looking at all three of them, trying to figure out what was happening between them.

“You can’t keep abusing those puppy eyes on me Yang! Just because you know I’m weak for them,” Donghyuck grumbles.

“You too, Xuxi-hyung,” Donghyuck glares at the older male in front of him as well, but neither Yangyang nor Xuxi were threatened.

Yangyang was even hugging him tightly to show his appreciation, and Xuxi was clapping.

Donghyuck looks over to Mark’s confused face, and says, “So when do we start?”

\--

After Xuxi and Yangyang thanked Donghyuck a thousand times, the pair left the two to work on the aforementioned project. Xuxi and Yangyang went to Donghyuck and Yangyang’s dorm to play video games, while Mark and Donghyuck discussed the specifics of the project.

Mark had his laptop out and he lets the younger listen to the track.

“I actually have the lyrics and melodies all prepared, I just really needed a voice,” Mark timidly said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“It’s really good, hyung,” Donghyuck compliments the older, and the older mutters a small ‘thanks.’

“When will you be free to record it, _Hyuck?”_ Mark asks, as the younger male was scanning through the lyrics as well.

Donghyuck has heard his name over a thousand times in his lifetime, but it has never sounded so _right_ until Mark said it.

“I’ve got one morning class on Thursday and then I’d be free for the day. Does Thursday work for you, hyung?” Donghyuck replies, looking up from the lyric sheets and directing his gaze towards Mark.

“I can do Thursday,” Mark smiles and he lets Donghyuck continue reading the lyrics.

“I’ll treat you to dinner for a week,” Mark says, and Donghyuck looks up in confusion.

“Huh?” Donghyuck asks, as he tilts his head to the side, not fully understanding what Mark was saying.

“A while ago you were asking about what you’ll get out of this, and I’ll take you out for dinner the entire week, if you decide to push through with it,” Mark says.

“Hyung, I’m pretty sure I’d be down to do this even without the free dinner for a week. You don’t have to do that, hyung, I’m just glad to help,” Donghyuck honestly says.

Donghyuck wants to add _’spending time together with a cute guy like you is payment enough,’_ but he thinks the older may die from cardiac arrest, so he decides against it.

“I insist, Hyuck,” Mark says, “Plus, I kind of really want to take you out on date.”

Donghyuck looks at him with wide eyes, and Mark reddens so deeply that Donghyuck swears Mark’s a tomato, and Donghyuck just grins mischeviously.

“If that’s the case, then I think I might just have to let you take me out for a week,” Donghyuck cheekily adds, adoring the blush that adorns Mark’s face.

“That’s great then, Hyuck. We’ve got ourselves a deal,” Mark says with a smile.

“I have a class to get to, though, and I’ll text you more of the details after my class,” Mark tells Donghyuck, as Mark was fixing his laptop and putting it in his bag.

“You don’t have my number though, hyung,” Donghyuck points out and Mark snickers.

“Yangyang already gave it to me, he was saying that there was absolutely no chance for you to say no,” Mark explains with a small grin.

_Of fucking course._ Yangyang _knew_ Donghyuck well. _Too fucking well._

“Well, you better go now before you run late,” Donghyuck sighs.

“Text me, hyung,” Donghyuck says, as he waves the older boy good bye.

Mark smiles at him and gives him a thumbs up, before walking out of the door.

Donghyuck stands up from their seat and stretches. He grabs his bag and walks over to the counter where both Johnny and Jaehyun were standing with knowing looks and matching grins.

“Just what were you doing with _Mark Lee_ five minutes ago?” Johnny asks Donghyuck, in a very teasing tone.

“I’m just helping him with a project, hyung,” Donghyuck rolls his eyes.

“Jae, is that what the young ones call flirting nowadays? _Helping with a project?_ ” Johnny asks and both Jaehyun and Johnny absolutely lose it.

“How do you even know him, hyung?” Donghyuck asks.

“The question is, _how do you not?_ He’s a regular here, too! He always sits in the table across you,” Jaehyun explains.

Donghyuck’s eyes widen and suddenly he realizes why the face was familiar.

Johnny and Jaehyun both snicker and Donghyuck just looks at them in shock.

Donghyuck says ‘bye’ hurriedly and rushes to his and Yangyang’s dorm.

  
**Hyuck, Yangles**   


**Yangles:** lmao so he’s exactly ur type, right?

**Yangles:** awkwardly endearing? check. intelligent? check. extremely creative and talented? check. kun-ge even says that mark-hyung is one of the most promising juniors they have

**Hyuck:** oh go fuck urself liu yangyang

**Hyuck:** u know way too much for ur own good

**Yangles:** LMAO I GOT U GOOD. i better be the best man in ur wedding


	5. mission impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3k words of me spilling my love for yangyang. and renyang. 
> 
> yangyang's silver hair really just makes my heart jump. he's so cute my heart can't deal
> 
> school's back, but so is my inspiration, so i don't really know if i'd have a solid update schedule.
> 
> also, kunten really has been feeding us lately. the live where ten was so scared of the lie detector test and kun was comforting him? killed me. the live where ten asked kun to show his thighs? ten knows us. ten teasing kun by not showing his 'bad boy' face? fuCK. kun telling ten to get farther from the game machine because kun might hit him? THIS BITCH IS DECEASED.
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

#### Five.

* * *

It was a warm Friday afternoon in MoonCups, the café wasn’t necessarily filled, but it wasn’t empty, either. Yangyang was seated in his usual table, but this time, he was seated alongside Ten. It was one of Kun, Ten and Yangyang’s monthly bonding sessions at the café. It’s not that they don’t see each other often – Kun and Ten both wouldn’t let a week go by without physically seeing Yangyang. Their _monthly bonding sessions,_ though, is reserved for just the three of them. Honestly, it reminds him of talking to his parents, albeit a much _younger_ and _open_ version of his loving parents. Their _sessions_ , it’s a time for them to catch up and talk _openly_ about everything and anything. Yangyang would be able to freely discuss his _bitchass_ professors or even talk about his confusing _feelings._ Kun, in turn, would talk about his music, his songs, his lack _or_ explosions of inspiration – Kun bares his feelings for them to see, which is unusual, since Kun would always want to be the _reliable_ one, not showing any of his feelings in order to cater to his younger friends more. Which thankfully, is an idea that Ten was able to gracefully dismantle (with Yangyang’s help, of course). Ten, on the other hand, would rant about the dances he has to learn, or those he has to choreograph, and when Ten feels particularly _petty,_ he’d talk about the other students who have written themselves on Ten’s _People I Hate_ list.

Ten was seated right next to Yangyang, completely immersed in the drawing he was finishing up in his ipad. Yangyang was watching Ten draw intently, as he waits for Kun to finish his shift. He didn’t mind the silence in that moment. Yangyang was content with observing Ten and watching him immerse himself in his hobby, but he’d also observe Kun, see how Kun would interact with the customers, make the drinks or see him laugh alongside Johnny and Jaehyun.

Yangyang prides himself in being more observant and perceptive. It’s something that people don’t expect of him, specially since at face value, he just seems like a kid who likes to fill in the silence with noise and chaos. Which is true, but Yangyang also thinks that people are most genuine when facing adversity or facing something unfamiliar – hence why Yangyang can effectively observe people from a _distance._

This is something that only the people closest to him know. Yangyang says he doesn’t want a lot of people to know, for _shock value,_ but both Kun and Ten knew it was because Yangyang wouldn’t want to make people around him _careful_ or act differently, once they know that Yangyang can pick up on even the smallest of microexpressions. Yangyang doesn’t even want to be that sensitive to emotion or behavior, he just _is._

Kun and Ten definitely know, as Yangyang had let it slip before, in one of his _heated_ rants against one of his classmates. Donghyuck figured it out, too – hence their inside joke, where Donghyuck always says, “You know too much for your own good, Yangyang.”

Donghyuck had discovered this _skill_ of Yangyang because Donghyuck was the same way. Prior to Donghyuck, Yangyang had never really met someone who could easily control the mood of any room. Donghyuck is able to maneuver socialization easily, not only because he is, in fact, the human embodiment of the _sun_ , able to light up the darkest of rooms, but also because Donghyuck is _observant and perceptive._ Donghyuck would always seem to catch Yangyang’s _keen_ eyes whenever something _questionable_ or _incredible_ happens between their friends. Donghyuck would see the millisecond of Yangyang’s _thinking_ face. Donghyuck, as his roommate since the first year of college, and one of his closest friends for much longer, knows all of Yangyang’s _ticks._ Donghyuck says Yangyang knows too much, but Donghyuck doesn’t know is how much Yangyang thinks this is the case for Donghyuck as well.

Yangyang grabbed his phone, turning it on to check the time. There was still an hour until Kun’s shift was over. Yangyang could bother Ten and decrease Ten’s focus by just a measly _ten percent_ (he wasn’t a monster, unlike what Xiaojun believes) but seeing the dark bags under Ten’s eyes, Yangyang knows Ten hasn’t been able to _metaphorically_ breathe because of the excessive amount of dances he had to practice. Yangyang knows that drawing gives Ten a sense of comfort, and right now, he doesn’t really want po take that away from his ge.

Yangyang starts scrolling through Instagram and likes a bunch of posts from the party that he didn’t attend the previous night. He sees a couple posts worth snorting over, and sends them directly to his group chat with the other Chinese students he’s grown to love and adore. He scrolls a little bit more until he decides to switch over to twitter. Yangyang sees a few relatable tweets and likes them, and he sees Donghyuck tweet about a test tomorrow, that he undeniably forgot to study for. Yangyang chuckles and feels a _small_ sense of sympathy and likes the tweet.

Yangyang hears the door to MoonCups open and he looks up to see Donghyuck enter with a smaller boy wearing an oversized sweater and sporting eyeglasses, looking like Yangyang’s newest _mission._

(Hendery, Lucas and Yangyang call their _friend-gathering opportunities_ as missions, they make it a habit to boast their new friendships, too.)

Donghyuck and the _unfamiliar guy_ greet Kun and Taeil at the counter, as they order their drinks. After ordering, Donghyuck lead them to his usual table.

Donghyuck sees Yangyang and visibly lights up, smiling widely. Yangyang couldn’t help but return a smile as wide as Donghyuck’s, and Donghyuck motions for him to come over their table. Yangyang nods and gestures for them to wait, as he nods towards Ten.

“Ge, is it okay if I go to Donghyuck’s table for a bit?” Yangyang asks, and Ten removes his focus from the drawing temporarily.

“Hmm? Sure, go ahead. Where is Donghyuck?” Ten asks, as he scans the café for the sunkissed boy.

Yangyang points to Donghyuck’s usual table, and Ten and Donghyuck’s eyes meet. Ten waves and smiles brightly at the younger boy and Donghyuck returns the gesture.

“Go talk to Donghyuck first, we’ll have to wait for Kun for a bit more anyways,” Ten smiles and nods at him.

“Okay, thanks ge,” Yangyang smiles and runs over to Donghyuck’s table.

“Hi,” Yangyang greets, a small smile settled on his face.

Donghyuck greets back just as excitedly and engulfs him in a small hug.

Yangyang sees the _unfamiliar face_ observe him silently, an unreadable expression decorating his face.

“Parental bonding session?” Donghyuck asks, as he nods toward the table Ten was seated at.

“Yeah, but Ten-ge and I were just waiting for Kun-ge’s shift to finish,” Yangyang laughs.

“Come sit with us for a bit, then. Ten-hyung must be focused on his drawing,” Donghyuck says, and Yangyang sits at the invitation.

“Oh!” Donghyuck exclaims, “This is Huang Renjun, he’s my classmate for the philosophy class which I should be studying for.”

“Hi, Liu Yangyang, dance major. Hyuckie’s roommate,” Yangyang offers the other boy a smile and the boy shyly smiles back.

“Hi, I’m an art major,” Renjun replies and a small smile was playing around his face. _This classifies as a win,_ Yangyang thinks.

“I’m assuming that you’ve somehow roped Renjun into studying with you, Hyuck?” Yangyang asks teasingly and Renjun laughs at this. _Another win,_ Yanyang mentally taps himself on the back.

Donghyuck groans and rolls his eyes, “Actually, Renjun’s _actually responsible_ and is done with studying. He just went to accompany me in studying.”

Yangyang laughs at Donghyuck’s despair and Donghyuck pulls out his readings to start studying.

“You guys should talk while I study, don’t even bother getting out of this _Renjun,_ ” Donghyuck says accusingly.

Renjun lets out a small ‘tsk’ before saying, “How will you focus on studying for the test, then?”

“Actually, Donghyuck studies better with some form of background noise. We both do,” Yangyang grins brightly and Donghyuck matches him with a smug smile.

“I’m not _that_ bad of a conversationalist, Renjun, I promise,” Yangyang confidently says, raising his right hand to show that he was _very_ serious.

“You can both even start speaking Chinese if you’re _that_ worried about me overhearing the conversation, Renjun,” Donghyuck says, as he takes out a couple of highlighters and pens to help him with studying.

“You’re Chinese?” Renjun asks Yangyang in Mandarin, a look of shock plastered all over his _cute_ face.

“Yeah, Taiwanese, actually. We moved to Germany in my teenage years, though, and then I moved to South Korea for my last year of high school,” Yangyang replies.

Donghyuck groans, “Didn’t think you’d actually do it, but whatever, at least you’re talking.”

Yangyang and Renjun laugh, before returning to their conversation.

“I’m from Jilin,” Renjun says, before adding, “I moved here for college and so far, I haven’t really met any other Chinese people. I don’t know why Donghyuck failed to mention the fact that you’re Chinese, either.”

Yangyang laughs, “He probably forgot, I mean, I do speak _too many_ languages, and my Korean’s pretty good, so Donghyuck often forgets the fact that I _am_ Chinese.”

“Well, that’s definitely Donghyuck,” Renjun snorts, looking over to the studying boy beside him.

“I heard my name,” Donghyuck mumbles, focus still unbroken.

“I would sure hope so, considering we’re talking about you,” Renjun sassily replies in Korean and Yangyang lets out a loud laugh. _He’s warming up to me,_ Yangyang thinks.

“What’s weirder though, is the fact that Donghyuck didn’t mention the fact that I have a group of friends where everyone is Chinese,” Yangyang says.

“Well, now I know, I guess,” Renjun sighs while looking at Donghyuck again, with -what Yangyang hopes to be- fake disappointment.

Yangyang laughs, “You’re free to join us, I know my geges would love to have you around as well.”

Yangyang points to Ten and Kun, before saying, “That’s Kun-ge. He’s been my friend since we grew up together, and even when I moved to Germany, we kept in touch a lot. He’s one of the main reasons why my parents allowed me to move here at 17, too. That, on the other hand, is Ten-ge. I met him because of dance, and he’s actually Thai but he’s of Chinese descent, too. They’re boyfriends and kind of act like my parents.”

“Oh, that’s why Donghyuck called it the ‘parental bonding session’?”

“Yep, that’s why.”

“By the way, since you’re Chinese and all, you probably won’t be able to get rid of me,” Yangyang cheekily says.

“Somehow, I don’t think I’d mind,” Renjun replies, snarky enough to tease, but not to imply hatred or anything of the like.

Yangyang laughs at that, letting his laughter fall into a mischievous grin. The _infamous_ grin that even Donghyuck gets scared of (only when he’s at the receiving end of the grin, of course).

“Somehow, I think you _really_ would,” Yangyang smirks, unconsciously reverting back to Korean.

This catches Donghyuck’s attention, so he raises his head and eyes the pair suspiciously.

“Are you guys flirting? I mean, I can’t really understand Mandarin, but Renjun was using his _flirting_ voice and Yangyang was, too,” Donghyuck says in a confused tone.

Renjun blushes, but doesn’t falter. He doesn’t even seem _that_ flustered. But then again, Yangyang’s definition of _flustered_ would be Mark Lee, and lord knows how easily the boy can get flustered.

“Take it as how you’d want to take it,” Yangyang’s smirk gets even wider as he looks at Donghyuck’s _confused_ face, and he sends a wink to Renjun.

Renjun, with his bright red cheeks and _semi-flustered_ form, scoffs at Yangyang and Yangyang couldn’t contain the giggle that erupts from his chest.

“Whatever, you guys can flirt or some shit, I guess,” Donghyuck mumbles, returning to his readings.

“Warn a guy for potential flirting, will you?” Renjun glares at Yangyang, but Yangyang feels more entertained than intimidated.

“So, there’s next times for _flirting_ , then?” Yangyang asks, an amused smirk on his face.

Renjun’s blush grows bigger and he stutters out a grumble of embarrassment.

Donghyuck’s phone rings and Yangyang glances at the caller ID. It was Xuxi. Donghyuck doesn’t seem to notice his phone ringing, so Yangyang waves the phone in Donghyuck’s face, and Donghyuck’s eyes widen in surprise, before he sits up straighter and answers the call.

Renjun and Yangyang were about to return to their conversation, when Yangyang senses Donghyuck’s mood turn tense. Renjun must have noticed as well, since they fell over a still silence, waiting for Donghyuck to finish the seemingly important call that has Donghyuck worrying.

Yangyang notices Donghyuck’s eyebrows scrunch together and Donghyuck massages his temples lightly in frustration. Yangyang knows that this is one of Donghyuck’s _ticks_ which means the situation is quite serious in Donghyuck’s standards.

“Alright, Xuxi-hyung, I’ll be over in a few minutes. Thanks for calling me,” Donghyuck says somberly.

“Hey, everything’s alright?” Yangyang asks, not bothering to mask the worry in his voice.

“Yeah, except that my boyfriend’s an idiot,” Donghyuck says, rushing to pack his things.

“Sorry guys, I need to go. Mark-hyung has a fever and decided not to tell me because he knows I have a test tomorrow. Xuxi-hyung called me because it’s getting worse, Mark was apparently calling out for me in his medicine-induced state. I’ll make it up to you, Injunnie, I promise,” Donghyuck explains, as he stands up and prepares to leave.

“Don’t worry about it, tell Mark-hyung to get better soon. Don’t forget to study for the test though, you know our professor is rough,” Renjun says worriedly.

“Don’t worry, I’ll probably study after Mark-hyung passes out,” Donghyuck says, before turning to Yangyang, “Yangles, I’m staying over Mark and Xuxi-hyung’s dorm, don’t wait up for me.”

“Alright Hyuckie, stay safe and text me when you get there, okay? Tell Mark-hyung that he has to get better soon,” Yangyang replies.

Both boys throw a small wave to Donghyuck, as they watch Donghyuck rush out of the café.

Yangyang turns to Renjun, starting the conversation once more, “Are you gonna go, too? I wouldn’t mind since, _you know_ , we kind of just met today, and I wouldn’t want to make you uncomfortable. But honestly, I genuinely want to keep talking to you.”

Renjun blushes again and Yangyang decides that he liked seeing the other boy blush. Specially if it was because of _his_ doing.

“You _absolute_ flirt. But I can stay for a bit longer,” Renjun scoffs, before mumbling a small, “For the record, I like talking to _you_ , too.”

\--

Renjun and Yangyang’s chemistry was _way_ too good for Yangyang to comprehend. Talking to Renjun felt as easy as breathing – he didn’t even have to think of doing it, he just _does._

Admittedly, Renjun seemed to be feeling the same way. Renjun would bicker with Yangyang and they’d gush over things, too.

Renjun talked about believing in aliens, and Yangyang admits that he does, too. Yangyang thinks that the universe is way too big for humans to comprehend, and Renjun agrees.

But besides existentialist conversations about aliens, Yangyang also shared his _out-of-this-world_ ideas with Renjun.

“One of my biggest dreams is to put one piece of bread in the north pole and another on the south pole. Then, I’d have an _earth_ sandwich!” Yangyang excitedly says, hands all over the place as he discusses his _grand_ masterplan.

“Yangyang… that’s so stupid,” Renjun slowly says, before bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

Yangyang laughs with him – he knows that Renjun wasn’t really insulting him, anyways.

Renjun sobers up from laughter, and he sees Yangyang grinning at him.

“Oh my god, you’re so cute,” Renjun blurted out.

Yangyang’s eyes widen, but his grin grows even bigger that Renjun didn’t have the heart to take it back.

Renjun just sat there, blushing, surprised of the words that came out of his mouth.

“Don’t worry, Renjun, I think you’re cute, too,” Yangyang says.

Before Renjun could even let out another snarky comment, they were interrupted by Renjun’s phone going off.

Renjun glances at his phone, and he stands up.

“I have to go now, unfortunately,” Renjun says, and Yangyang notices how Renjun’s shoulders sag for a moment. Yangyang doesn’t even think that Renjun did it, but Yangyang still found it _endearing._

“It’s fine,” Yangyang casually brushes off, as he stands as well.

“But I would like your number,” Yangyang says, a nervous smile creeps up on his face.

“For complete transparency, I’d like to actually take you out on a date sometime. But if you don’t want, that’s fine too! I’d like for us to still be friends, though. Us foreigners have to stick together, you know?” Yangyang had always been a confident flirt, but he doesn’t want to seem ingenuine and imposing when it came to Renjun. He didn’t want to aggressively flirt with Renjun, because Yangyang thinks that Renjun may be uncomfortable with it.

“Damn. Donghyuck _did_ say you were annoyingly charming and cute. But yeah, I’d like a date, soon. Give me your phone, I’ll put my number in,” Renjun smiles and Yangyang hands him his phone.

Renjun puts in his number, “Text me later, okay?”

“I will, don’t worry. Stay safe!” Yangyang says, as Renjun rushes out the door and waves ‘bye’ for the last time.

\--

Yangyang sat at his usual table and he sees Ten and Kun smirking knowingly.

“I taught you well, Yangyang,” Ten says, a teasing look on his face.

“What do you mean, Ten-ge? Oh and Kun-ge, you might have to adopt another Chinese kid soon,” Yangyang says as he looks at the two older men in front of him who were exchanging glances.

“Are you already planning to make him my son-in-law already, Yangyang?” Kun pointedly said.

“Kun-ge, no!”

* * *

**_Hyuck, Yangles_ **

**Hyuck:** so he’s totally ur type, right

**Hyuck:** snarky? check. smart? check. goes along with ur existentialist conversations? check. fashionable? fuck yeah

**Yangles:** so mark-hyung finally went to sleep, huh

**Yangles:** and for the record, he IS my type

**Yangles:** u say i know way too much for ur own good, but ur exactly the same

**Hyuck:** well, true

**Hyuck:** fyi tho, i haven’t seen renjun open up as easily as he did to u

**Yangles:** well good thing i’m taking him out on a date, then

**Hyuck:** oh liu yangyang, u speedy bitch

**Hyuck:** i better be the best man in ur wedding

**Yangles:** as long as i get to be urs ;))

**Hyuck:** oh would u look at all the readings i haven’t studied for my test

**Yangles:** just say u don’t trust me with ur wedding and GO

And just like that, Yangyang realized that Donghyuck _may_ have orchestrated the entire thing. Or maybe just a portion of it (probably not the part where Mark got terribly sick). The faked confusion, the ‘ _are u guys flirting’_ comment, and bringing up the _Mandarin_ thing.

Yangyang doesn’t really mind though. In fact, he’s flattered that Donghyuck has an accurate sense of Yangyang’s taste in men – though others wouldn’t really be surprised, Yangyang has Donghyuck’s taste in men memorized and Donghyuck has memorized Yangyang’s taste in men just by the sheer amount of times they’d wingman for each other. Plus, he got a cute date out of it. What’s there to be mad about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nomin, the last ship, is next! hope u guys are still readinggg


	6. handsome stranger? handsome stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO IM BACK AND DONGHYUCK LITERALLY MENTIONED YANGYANG ON HIS VLIVE, SAYING HE THINKS THEY'D MATCH WELL.  
> i swear, when hyuckyang meets and interacts, the world, as i know it, will fucking end. breathe? dont know how to do that shit.
> 
> ALSO THAT ONE LIVE WAYV DID WHERE TEN KEPT ON LOOKING AT KUN and me thinks my heart failed. my heart? dont need it, kunten can have it.
> 
> Also, my friend [ revenoir, ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenoir/profile) helped me with conceptualizing this chapter. she's been helping me lay out my fics and plots, too. give her some love, please <33
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

#### Six.

* * *

Jeno wasn’t an impatient man. Rather, he was probably the most patient man _ever._ Donghyuck (and sometimes, Yangyang, though Jeno and Yangyang aren’t as close as Jeno was with Donghyuck) would even complain about how Jeno _barely_ reacts to his teasing – Jeno usually just laughs and smiles with the stupidly adorable eye-smile he had, and Donghyuck remains frustrated as his jabs don’t offect Jeno the same way it does with Renjun (usually results in _some_ form of violence) or Yangyang (Donghyuck ends up being on the receiving end of a jab from Yangyang, instead). Hence, the situation at hand – where Jeno is waiting to get a drink from MoonCups, despite the _longass_ line the café is sporting. If he were Donghyuck, his loyalties would’ve wavered and he would have just left MoonCups with a small “sorry, hyung,” directed towards Taeil, Kun or Johnny, before bolting down the road to the Starbucks near their campus and ordering his drink there.

But Jeno is not Donghyuck, and Jeno will wait for as long as he has to, just so he could order a drink from his favorite café. Plus, Jeno doesn’t have anywhere to go, anyway.

Jeno waits patiently, and he pulls his phone out to send a quick ‘wru?’ text to Donghyuck, Renjun and his group chat. As he waits for his friends’ replies, he scrolls through Twitter and sees a tweet from Yangyang five minutes ago, which garnered a few silent chuckles from Jeno. The tweet was something about Yangyang hating the subject Jeno had already taken the previous semester – it wasn’t that Jeno was laughing at Yangyang’s demise, it was more so that Jeno literally felt the same way.

Donghyuck replied to Jeno’s text for his own sake and for Renjun’s, saying that they were both in a specially scheduled class because their professor decided to miss their scheduled classes for three weeks. Jeno could hear Donghyuck whining about the class and Renjun letting out some disappointed ‘tsk’ in his head, and he laughs.

After five minutes of mindlessly scrolling through Twitter, Jeno moves to Instagram. Opening the app, he’s immediately met with a picture of Mark and Donghyuck looking awfully _in love_ and Jeno taps the heart. He may be single, but he just _loves_ love. He’s happy for his friends – Donghyuck finding Mark through Yangyang’s shenanigans and Yangyang meeting Renjun through Donghyuck’s shenanigans. Jeno thinks there’s some sort of “best roommate” competition going between Donghyuck and Yangyang, and honestly, there probably _is._ The next post he sees is a picture of Yangyang with a _very_ attractive and tall boy who smiles as if there’s no tomorrow. In the picture, the _unknown_ boy is hugging Yangyang tightly by the waist while Yangyang has his hands up in glee, and they’re both looking at the camera with wide grins. Yangyang’s caption said something along the lines of ‘ _thx for being my Korean translator nana.’_ Jeno likes the post and smiles; Jeno and Yangyang may not be _that_ close, but Jeno knows that the slightly younger boy is very much appreciative of his friends, considering that Yangyang’s Instagram stories are usually about his and Donghyuck’s dorm or party life and his posts usually contain an appreciation for Renjun or his ‘ _parental figure friends’_ Kun and Ten.

Jeno realizes that one way or another, MoonCups has _brought_ their friends love lives. Jeno smiles at the fact, and he silently wonders whether he’ll get a love story out of this place, _too._

Jeno’s next in line when he smiles brightly up at Johnny and Johnny smiles back widely.

“Hey, Jen. What’s your drink for today?” the older man asks, with a warm and encouraging smile.

After Johnny’s question, Jeno realizes that he _doesn’t know yet._

Jeno has a habit of changing his drink order each day – mostly because he was the type of person to _despise_ change and live for _familiarity_ , but both Renjun and Donghyuck have been encouraging him and familiarizing him with the idea of change in small steps, so Jeno wouldn’t feel anxious. This was one of Renjun and Donghyuck’s ways to help Jeno be comfortable with change. Johnny, Kun and Taeil have all been made aware of this, after Donghyuck and Renjun _dramatically_ involved the entire café in Jeno’s problem with change.

Jeno pouts and Johnny immediately recognizes Jeno’s predicament and laughs.

“You haven’t decided yet, Jen?”

“Not yet, hyung. Thought there were so many more people before me that I didn’t even look up to look for a drink,” Jeno explains.

Johnny laughs and was about to suggest a drink when a stranger from behind Jeno cheerily said, “Oh, I can help!”

Jeno’s head snaps back to look towards the stranger and he sees the boy Yangyang had recently posted a picture with.

“Oh, Jaemin! Haven’t seen you in while,” Johnny greeted with a smile.

“Hi, hyung, and hi _very_ handsome stranger. So, would you want a drink suggestion from yours truly?” Jaemin shamelessly asked, a very _adorable_ smile adorning his face.

Jeno blushes, “Uh, yeah, sure. Hit me.”

“Hyung, I’ll order for _handsome stranger_ over here! He’ll take a dark chocolate and mint frappe,” Jaemin says.

“Unless you’re looking for caffeine, and in that case…” Jaemin trails off.

“Uh no, actually, I’d rather not have any caffeine at this time of the day,” Jeno replies, and he’s pulling out the big guns and smiles at Jaemin.

Johnny laughs at the scene that has been laid before him, but apparently, Jaemin isn’t finished.

“I’ll get an iced americano with five shots of expresso, hyung. Just the usual,” Jaemin says to Johnny, and Jeno looks absolutely horrified.

“Put his drink and mine in the same bill, hyung, I’m paying,” Jaemin sneakily says, a smirk on his face and a wink thrown at Jeno’s direction.

And Jeno, poor, _poor,_ Jeno, was redder than a tomato.

“You don’t have to…“ Jeno cuts Jaemin off, and Jaemin immediately responds with a slick, “but I want to.”

Johnny smiles as he reaches for the card that Jaemin is handing over, and Jeno just smiles at him.

“You can pay me back with your number, _handsome stranger,_ ” Jaemin says, the flirtatious lilt to his voice doesn’t go away, even when they’re on the side and they’re waiting for the drinks.

“Na Jaemin! We were here to study, not talk up cute boys!” a familiar voice loudly whines, and Jeno immediately sees Yangyang’s frustrated form.

Yangyang immediately recognizes Jeno and Yangyang’s whiny attitude changes within a split-second, and the younger boy smiles _knowingly._

“Oh, I see. You met Jeno, huh?” Yangyang asks Jaemin, a challenging gaze settles on the younger’s eyes.

Jaemin’s eyes comically widen in realization and Jeno is left to sit there feeling absolutely confused.

Yangyang turns to Jeno and Jeno hopes Yangyang would save him from his confusion, but with the mischievous glint and proud smirk on Yangyang’s face, Jeno doubts that would happen.

“Lee Jeno, this is Na Jaemin. We’ve been friends since the start of the school year, when he decided to help me with my limited knowledge on Korean dramas and pop culture, and he’s been stuck to me ever since. He’s only met Donghyuck and Renjun recently and I was about to introduce you to him next week, but clearly, Jaemin here couldn’t stop himself from _cooing_ over a cute boy at any time of day,” Yangyang laughs cheekily and Jeno just smiles at Jaemin’s _relatively_ flustered face.

“Jaemin’s great, just look beyond the fact that he has absolutely no self-restraint when it comes to cute boys,” Yangyang adds and he just grins at Jaemin as Jaemin hits him lightly in _mock_ denial.

“Well, hi Jaemin, I’m Jeno. I’ve been Donghyuck’s friend since high school and ever since we started college, Renjun weaseled his way into Donghyuck and I’s little group and so has Yangyang. We’ll be happy to let you weasel into our lives, too,” Jeno says, a gentle smile still framing his angelic face.

Before Jaemin could even reply, Yangyang already beats them at the “who can fluster who more” game and says, “maybe Jeno will let you weasel into his _love_ life, too.”

Jeno and Jaemin’s faces go red and Jaemin definitely hits Yangyang a bit harder than before, now.

“I’m kidding, jeez! Anyways, Jen, I know Renjun and Donghyuck are in class right now. Do you want to join us?” Yangyang asks with the _infamous_ puppy eyes, and Jeno doesn’t have the heart to say no.

Actually, when Yangyang pulls the big guns, _no one_ really has the heart to say no. Not when Yangyang only ever uses the _puppy eyes_ for good. Definitely not when Yangyang looks like a _sad, kicked puppy_ when someone refuses his request.

Even Renjun’s heart of ice melts into putty when Yangyang pulls out the _puppy eyes_. That has to count for something, considering that out of Jeno, Renjun and Donghyuck, Renjun has the _best_ self-restraint.

“Uh, yeah, sure. I don’t have anything to do after this, anyways,” Jeno says, the smile on his lips never really leaving his face.

Jaemin’s face lights up and his smile grows even wider. Yangyang _slightly_ jumps out of joy, and both Jaemin and Jeno grab their drinks as their names are called. They let Yangyang excitedly lead them to the table.

Jeno and Jaemin sit at one side of the table, after Yangyang pulls the “oh, I need to put my bag on this seat” stunt that both of them know isn’t really the case, but they let it slide.

They talk casually about college – what they’ve been up to, how much of a bitch their professors are, uncooperative groupmates and all that _semi-adulting_ jazz. Jeno finds himself enjoying the conversation between the three of them. Jeno sees Jaemin’s naturally caring and doting personality and how Jaemin immediately rushes to take care of Yangyang, despite Yangyang’s insistence that he _isn’t_ a baby (which Jeno knows is the usual, because seemingly everyone around them sees Yangyang as a _baby –_ Donghyuck cooing over how cute his roommate is, Renjun _uncharacteristically_ fawning over Yangyang’s _cuteness,_ and Ten literally going all _mother hen_ on Yangyang, and Jeno, Jeno does see the similarities between Yangyang and a baby. Sorry, Yangyang).

Jeno likes to think he stayed to gain a new friend and to become closer to an already existing friend. Yangyang would say its not to gain _just_ a friend, but what does Yangyang know? _Definitely not the fact that Jaemin has been pleading Yangyang to get him to meet Jeno._


	7. bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school's been a bitch. sigh. my ult group, got7, has been more active than usual and its honestly very sus but imn who am i to complain. skz will be having a repackaged comeback and damn im not prepared for that, at all. the itzy mv teasers tho, that shit left me breathless. im v gay for ryujin, sorry not sorry.
> 
> talk to me about anything on  twitter   
> don’t forget to leave a kudos if you liked it, and please drop comments! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡  
> it inspires me to continue writing and shows me that u guys are still interested in what i write <33

#### Seven.

* * *

Taeil absolutely loves his regulars – how can he not? They’re all quite nice and he’s been able to build meaningful relationships with them. After all, they’ve been visiting the café almost everyday since Taeil had opened MoonCups. Some may have started going there earlier than others, like Yangyang, Donghyuck, Jaehyun and Doyoung, but the newer regulars like Ten, Taeyong, Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin have all made a space for themselves in Taeil’s heart.

But right now, Taeil really feels like he needs to question everything he knows about his regulars. Surprisingly, all his regulars are at the café all at the same time, as if all his regulars had synched up to get to the café on this bright, Saturday afternoon.

He looks over to Johnny and Jaehyun at the counter laughing about something Taeil _doesn’t_ really know. After Kun asked Taeil if he could lessen the hours on his shift because of his increasing workload in his studies and some _personal_ reasons, Taeil decided it would be a good call to hire Jaehyun. Jaehyun always helps out at the café by his own accord, anyway.

Taeil looks at the scene laid before him.

He sees Kun and Ten seated together, laughing and bickering in a way that makes them look _very_ domestic. Taeil overhears the conversation, and Kun was saying something about having to double his trips to the grocery just after Ten had started to visit his apartment more often, saying that Ten was a very picky mouth to feed. Ten just smiles fondly at Kun’s blabbering form and holds his hand, which just makes the slightly older male sigh deeply, accompanied with a slight roll of his eyes out of _love._

In that very same table, Taeil sees Yangyang and Renjun seated next to each other, barely any space between them as they laugh and joke around each other and with the older men in front of them. Renjun seems to slip into his mother tongue more often with Yangyang, showing Taeil just how comfortable Renjun was with Yangyang. Somewhere along the playful shoving and teasing, there’s that look of _young love_ that they share.

On another table, he sees Taeyong and Doyoung in a quiet conversation, while the older man was holding Doyoung’s hand, providing silent support as his boyfriend was invested in the thick book his boyfriend was reading. Taeyong, in turn, was watching an anime on his laptop, but every so often, he would glance at his boyfriend fondly.

On a nearby table, he sees another freshman with pastel blue hair, seated with a dark-haired boy who smiles widely at the other boy. Taeil knows the two boys, Jaemin and Jeno, knows that the two were roped into regular costumers by Yangyang and Donghyuck respectively. The two were giggling at each other, Taeil thinks they’re at the point of getting to know each other.

On a table across from the Chinese boys, seated Donghyuck and Mark. At the very least, he knows about _them._ Admittedly, it’d be hard not to, considering that Donghyuck blabbered about his boyfriend all the _damn_ time. Taeil has to give it to them, though – they’re absolutely adorable. Donghyuck and Mark were seated next each other, the older’s laptop in front of them, and they were sharing earphones. Knowing the two, Taeil thinks that Mark’s sharing his latest songs with the younger. Judging by the younger’s excitement and wide eyes and Mark’s proud smile with a look of fondness, Taeil isn’t all that far off.

Had Tail been so invested in his paperwork that he failed to notice all of his regulars begin to date each other?

Taeil sighs, a small smile settling itself on his face. The thought of love being in the air truly just makes him all _warm_ and _fuzzy_.

As he looks back to the two tall men behind the counter, he can’t help but feel that those two had done their fair share of meddling to get all these couples together. Taeil wouldn’t put it past them to pull something like that.

\--

“Dude, everyone’s been finding love in MoonCups. When will I find mine?” Johnny playfully asks Jaehyun, as the two were casually conversing, considering the lack of customers for the afternoon.

“What are you talking about, bro? I’m already here, bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

Taeil sees the interaction right in front of him, the two unnoticing of Taeil’s presence. Taeil curses quietly, “For fuck’s sake.”

And just like that, Taeil returns to his office, choosing to ignore his two baristas shamelessly flirting. Maybe if he ignores it enough. it'll go away.

Or maybe, at least flirt properly. _Not all bro-like_.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys come along for the ride ;))


End file.
